


King Of My Heart

by allicekitty13



Series: Jaliceweek 10/20 [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jalice Week 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: Alice Brandon is a runaway scraping by to survive until the day she meets Jasper Whitlock in a cafe.Written for Jalice Week Day 1- Vampire/Human
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jaliceweek 10/20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	King Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day one here we go!! Special thanks to MtWalker, SalmonCenter, and wehavefound for the setting of this and the pickpocketing idea, and TragicallyWicked for not letting me procrastinate. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Alice had been living alone, hiding away from the pressures of the world. Five years ago, she had packed a bag in the middle of the night, climbed out her bedroom window, and drove off into the distance aimlessly. Her home life had been... less than excellent, to put things mildly. Her father likely never cared about her; her mother had passed away shortly before Alice's 16th birthday. Her father had remarried within weeks. Even her beloved little sister was starting to look at her oddly.  
Unable to take it anymore, she left everything she'd ever known behind. Her family hadn't even bothered looking for her, not that she was surprised. Sometimes Alice wondered what they'd told Cynthia about her disappearance... if the younger girl had even cared. 

Alice had decided to take up roots in Kennebunkport, Maine, a small town overlooking the Atlantic ocean. People there kept to themselves; they stayed in their cliques inattentive to the going ons of strangers around them, which suited Alice perfectly. Sure, she'd been a subject of interest when she'd first arrived. People had assumed her to be younger than she was, but once she'd proved her age, she was left well enough alone.

She made some of her income working as a tailor, taking in prom dresses, repairing coats, simple work that didn't bring in much revenue. So, she took to pickpocketing, a skill she'd mastered her first year on her own. She'd never been allowed to work a job when she lived with her father; despite the year she left being 2015, he still believed women didn't belong in the workplace. Thus, pickpocketing had been her only means of paying for things as she made the journey northeast.  
Alice had an inexplicable way of just... knowing things, an ability that had been a large part of her issues back in Mississippi. She always seemed to know what the weather would be ahead of time, where lost items were hidden, little things like that. Unfortunately, it had often gotten her called a freak or accused of being a thief more times than not.

With pickpocketing, though, her gift came in handy; she could discern who the best targets were, what their next moves would be, or how they would react. So why, she wondered, had her intuition failed her that day? Why of all the people in the cafe, she'd chosen to steal his wallet that day. 

She'd entered a small coffee shop where she saw him standing near the counter, seemingly not paying attention to anything aside from his phone. She figured she'd be able to quickly pluck the wallet out of his back pocket as she walked by, pretending to be headed for the bathroom.  
Maybe it had been the hunger that drove her to make that choice, that perhaps she'd gotten too comfortable. Whatever the cause, she hadn't relied on her ability, and he hadn't been as distracted as Alice assumed. He'd quickly grabbed her wrist as soon as she reached for his pocket, his hand freezing cold and firm. The man turned on her quickly with a glare. His gaze softened remarkably as he laid eyes on her. 

Pity, she'd assumed, her eyes were sunken, he naturally small frame frail from hunger. Normally people's pitty infuriated her, but something about his unusual golden eyes was captivating. She felt peculiarly serene in his presence. "Can I buy you, lunch ma'am?" 

Part of her wanted to turn him down, to submit to her ego. She'd gotten this far in life without any help. Why should she accept assistance from a stranger no matter how charming he may be. Yet, she found herself nodding in acceptance as he guided her to the counter, proceeding to order her a sandwich and juice.

"My name is Jasper," He announced, watching her hurridly scarf down the food.

"Alice," She replied. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm full." He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"You're lying." Her guard going up instantly. She didn't trust easily; if this man was lying about being full, what else would he lie about? Still, against every self-protective instinct she relied on to get by, she trusted him. 

"Am I?" He smirked at her.

"It's all in the body language. You moved into a defensive position when I asked if you were going to eat. So why lie..." That was when she got that feeling; she just knew, "Oh, you're a vampire. That's lit. Is this like a last meal before you eat me kinda date?"

Jasper looked flabbergasted, "I'm not a vampire!" He whisper-shouted with wide eyes.

"Okay, well, first of all, that was a panicked response, so even if I didn't already know you're a vampire, I sure do now. I'm never wrong, Jasper. So, are you going to eat me... no. No, you're not. Thanks, by the way. I didn't exactly feel like dying today."

"You're a little intuitive, aren't you." 

"I just know things."

They stayed for hours in that coffee shop talking. Jasper had walked her home that night, only leaving when she promised he could speak to her again. He wanted to take her on a proper date next time. Alice went to bed, wondering if Jasper had felt the same connection to her that she felt to him. She questioned if he felt just as comfortable as talking to her; if he felt like he'd known her his entire life.  
It was insane; Alice had spent the past five years since she'd left home perfectly content to be by herself. People made things complicated; people betrayed and hurt you. Nevertheless, Jasper wasn't people; he wasn't even human. So maybe that's why she suddenly felt so very lonely in her studio apartment. 

She saw him again the next day; when she left for a walk, he was lingering outside her building. "What are you doing here?" She had asked with a slight blush, silently pleased to find him waiting.

"I wanted to see you again."

Alice's heart raced when he held out a hand; she intertwined her fingers with his noting how it felt... right. Like her hand was made to hold his. Jasper would keep up this routine daily, arriving at the same time every morning just as Alice was leaving her apartment. Their relationship moved quickly from curious strangers to tentative lovers. Within a week, she had felt comfortable enough to invite him up to stay the night.

Late at night, they would lie together, sometimes reclined on her couch, others sprawled out on the bed. The pair had become closed off to the world, living in their own private kingdom they'd created within her apartment. She'd broken all of her rules in allowing him to become so ingrained in her life. She liked to keep people at a distance, never getting too close. Yet here she lay, curled up on her bed with this man. She'd shared all of her secrets with him, told him at just sixteen she'd run away from an awful family environment. She'd explained how she had lived on her own for the past five years, scraping to get by relying on lies and pickpocketing to survive. She told him how she had changed her name, and even hearing the word 'Mary' would send her into a panic, how despite no signs of anyone attempting to search for her, she lived in fear of her former family tracking her down.

His heart had broken for the woman he loved hearing how she had gotten to where she was. He swore to her she would never have to live through anything like that again. In turn, he detailed his own experiences, telling her about Maria's army, his best friend Peter, and his powers of emotion. He told her about the day he'd met a man named Emmett who'd convinced him there was another way to live, how he was able to feed off animals. 

Alice asked him once if he'd used his power to make her fall in love with him because she "Sure felt like she was under a spell." He denied any wrongdoing, explaining that he'd cared for her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. The only time he ever had or ever would use his power would be to calm her from the panic he often sensed. 

It was on one of those nights Alice received the call. They were lying on her bed, chatting about favorite books enjoying each other's company when Alice's phone began to ring. "That's strange..." She commented. People only called her to make tailoring appointments; it was far too late for that. The only exception was Jasper, who was lying beside her.

"Answer it," Jasper sat up on the bed, leaning back on one hand for support, gently massaging Alice's shoulder with the other. "I'm sure it's nothing." He grinned, planting a kiss on her temple. "Probably just a wrong number."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She was being paranoid. No one had found her yet, she thought, sliding the indicator on the screen to the left accepting the call. "Hello?"

"Mary." A hauntingly familiar voice greeted her in a malicious tone.

Alice froze in horror, sending Jasper into immediate alert, having sensed the overwhelming emotion suddenly radiating from her. "Are you still there, Mary," The voice taunted.

Alice, still in shock, unable to respond, remained silent as she shook. Jasper wrapped a comforting arm around her, trying to send out waves of calm despite his fury. He didn't know who was on the other end of the phone, but he immediately hated them for causing his Alice to feel so much hurt, panic, and terror.  
He grabbed the phone from Alice's hand, pressing it to his ear. 

"Who is this." He growled.

"I could ask you the same."

"Answer. The. Question."

"Mary's father. We haven't seen the poor girl in years. She's done a good job of hiding, but it's time for her to get help."

"My girlfriend has no family."

"Poor boy, I don't know what my daughter has told you, but I assure you she's a lunatic. It's for the best she get help. Please tell Mary, my wife and I have arrived in Kennebunkport and..." Jasper ended the call, refusing to listen to anymore. He turned his attention back to Alice, who had curled herself tightly into a ball on the bed where she shook silently sobbing. 

"Alice..." He lay down next to the girl, heartbreak evident in this voice. "What did they do to you... come here." 

She complied, scooting over into his arms; he held them tightly around her, shhing in her ear, allowing her to release all the emotion she'd repressed for years. "They're going to take me away; they'll lock me up."

"Then we'll leave before they come for you."

"What?"

"Alice, I can have you on the other side of the country within two hours." 

"What if they find me again."

"I know some people; you learn a lot about how to disappear when you've been alive almost 160 years."

"Okay," Her voice trembled as she nodded in affirmation. She crawled out of bed and began to pack a bag grabbing only the necessities. She'd long ago placed a terrifying amount of trust in Jasper. If he thought he could keep her safe, she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked this, comment your thoughts!!


End file.
